El loto en el fango
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Historia situada a partir del capítulo 235 del manga.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Si no han leído el capítulo 235 esto será spoiler.

 **El loto en el fango**

Sho estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿por qué Kyoko le daba un puntapié?

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-¿Crees que no recordaría lo que hiciste?-

-¡Lo hice para que reaccionaras!-

-Pues qué bonita forma de hacerlo, ¿creíste que estaría feliz por ello?-

-No, pero no es para que me lastimes así-

-Eso y más te mereces maldito, ahora he roto la regla del corazón de un actor y si él se llega a enterar va a estar muy decepcionado de mí-

-¿De quién hablas?-

-Eso no te importa-

-De Tsuruga, ¿verdad?-

-¡Cállate! Eso no te incumbe-

-Kyoko…-

-Yo solo vine a darte lo que te mereces, por esta vez lo dejaré así, pero si te atreves a besarme otra vez, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente-

Kyoko se retiró de ahí más que molesta.

En los días posteriores Kyoko se postuló para obtener el papel de Momiji, estaba determinada a ganarlo aunque fuera la rival de Mouko-san.

Una semana después Kyoko ayudaba en el Darumaya cuando llegó una visita indeseable.

-Hola Kyoko-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Vine a comer, ¿no puedo?-

-No, no puedes-

-Oh Sho-kun, pasa, ¿te sirvo lo de siempre?-le dijo Okami-san al verlo.

-Sí por favor-

-Enseguida-

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí Sho-

-Kyoko calma, no vine a hacer nada, solo a comer-

Sho se puso a cenar aunque Kyoko no quería.

-Sacaré la basura-dijo Kyoko.

-Gracias Kyoko-chan-le dijo Okami-san.

Cuando Kyoko salió a sacar la basura estaba maldiciendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué te ocurre Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte, además te tengo buenas noticias-

-¿Buenas noticias?-

-Sí, verás, obtuve el papel del ronin que te mencioné el otro día-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, Yashiro-san pudo conseguirlo-le dijo Ren a Kyoko mientras recordaba lo que su manager hizo.

FLASHBACK

-Ren, ahora debes amarme y no odiarme-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te conseguí el papel del ronin-

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-

-Cuando le dije al director que tenías tiempo y que te interesaba el papel, aceptaron sin dudarlo-

-Oh, gracias, pero ¿y si Kyoko no obtiene el papel?-

-Tranquilo, antes de aceptar pregunté quién obtuvo el papel de Momiji-

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-

-Que mañana anunciarían que la ganadora del papel es Kyoko-chan-

-¡Eso es genial!-

-Ahora Kyoko-chan luchará por tu amor-

-Gracias Yashiro-san-

FIN FLASHBACK

-Qué bueno Tsuruga-san, pero aún no sé si obtuve el papel de Momiji-

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que lo conseguirás-

-Eso espero-

-Oh, así que ya son tan cercanos como para que te venga a visitar Kyoko-mencionó Sho apareciendo por la puerta.

-¡Sho!-

-Fuwa-

-Hola Tsuruga ¿sorprendido?-

-Para nada, Mogami-san y tú tienen una buena relación por lo que veo, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlos?-

-¡No Tsuruga-san, no es eso!-

-Mogami-san no tienes que darme explicaciones, además ya me voy, ya te dije lo que quería, nos vemos-Ren se subió a su auto y se fue antes de que Kyoko pudiera detenerlo.

-¡Tsuruga-san! Eres un maldito Sho-

-Así que ya muestra sus celos de esa manera-

-Tsuruga-san no está celoso-

-Eres tan ingenua, pero recuerda lo que te dije, si te enamoras de él regresarás a Kyoto-

-Jamás haré lo que me pidas-

-Bueno, yo ya comí así que me voy-

-¡Eres un imbécil Sho!-

.

.

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente! Esta es una pequeña historia d capítulos (dependiendo de cómo les vaya gustando) que vienen siendo la continuación del capítulo 235 del manga, será un poco sencilla ya que aún no tenemos mucha información con respecto al nuevo dorama dónde Kyoko quiere participar, así que me enfoqué más en la relación de Kyoko y Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Hola chicas, les voy a dejar las respuestas a sus reviews porque fanfiction no me deja verlos, me dice que no los encuentra, pero si puedo verlos desde mi correo.

Tengo 2 reviews de "Le ha ganado el corazón a la razón" que dejaré las respuestas por aquí y espero que puedan verlas.

JOYhime: Me encanta que te haya gustado, eso quiere decir que voy mejorando, gracias!

Setsuka e Cain: Muchas gracias! Pronto publicaré nuevamente!

Y las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 1:

flories91: Jjajajajaja yo igual esperaba ese puntapié más arriba XD Espero que te siga gustando esta historia!

Setsuka e Cain: Me alegra verte en esta historia también! Espero que te guste hasta el final!

mutemuia: No lo romperé el corazón por mucho tiempo XD quiero ver a Ren actuando de ronin T.T

Bien, cuando logre solucionar los problemas, contestaré normalmente a los reviews y si alguien sabe por qué pasa eso, les agradeceré si me lo dicen.

Ahora sí, a leer!

 **Capítulo 2:**

Kyoko le había estado llamando a su sempai para aclarar las cosas, pero él no respondía, solo pudo dejarle un mensaje de voz pero nunca obtuvo respuesta.

Mientras tanto Kyoko había ganado el papel de Momiji.

Cuando las grabaciones iniciaron y por fin Kyoko pudo volver a verlo, se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba muy enojado.

Aunque ella intentó hablarle normalmente como siempre lo hacía, él se limitaba a responder secamente y estaba siendo aún más formal con ella, Kyoko sentía que había crecido una enorme muralla entre ella y su sempai. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, por fin podía volver a actuar junto a él y ahora la ignoraba, solo la hablaba lo sumamente necesario. Estaba destrozada.

Mientras tanto, Tsuruga Ren tenía también una lucha interna. Estaba más que celoso por haber visto a Fuwa en casa de Kyoko y estaba aún más que molesto consigo mismo por su forma de actuar tan infantil. Se notaba que Kyoko estaba muy triste por su culpa y a pesar de sus esfuerzos de ella por disculparse, él no actuaba de la manera indicada, es cierto que sí hablaban, pero estaba siendo demasiado frío con ella y eso le dolía mucho a Kyoko y a él aún más, por ser el culpable de ello.

Yashiro ya había hablado con Kyoko y le había contado la verdad, Fuwa estaba ahí ese día solo para "comer" y él solo hizo una escenita de celos y se fue.

-¡No debí hacer eso! ¿Ahora cómo me disculpo con ella? ¡No puedo verla así y mucho menos por mi culpa!-se recriminaba Ren.

Sin embargo, las grabaciones fluían correctamente a pesar de todo. La forma de actuar de Kyoko como rival de Mouko-san para ganarse a Ren era sumamente realista.

En ese sentido Ren estaba rebosante de felicidad, aunque sabía que todo era una actuación.

Pero Mouko-san se dio cuenta que en esas escenas los verdaderos sentimientos de Kyoko estaban presentes.

Un día en una pequeña escena en dónde Ren protegía a Mouko-san, Kyoko no lo soportó más. Ese día, ya no tenía más escenas que grabar así que mejor se cambió de ropa para irse, pero mientras se cambiaba se recriminaba a sí misma.

-Eres una estúpida Kyoko, es solo una actuación, nada más, debes de ser fuerte, oculta todo esto o si no él se dará cuenta-

-¿Kyoko?-preguntaba Mouko-san entrando al camerino de su amiga.

-Mouko-san, ¿qué ocurre?-

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber-

-Ah, nada, solo vine a cambiarme para irme a casa-

-Sé que algo te ocurre-

-No me ocurre nada-

-Sé que estás celosa-

-¿Celosa?-

-Aunque intentes ocultarlo, sé que amas a Tsuruga-san-

-Yo…no puedo ocultarte nada ¿verdad?-

-Así es, pero Kyoko, todo es una actuación-

-Lo sé, Mouko-san, lo sé, eso es lo peor…yo…-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-¡No! ¡Tsuruga-san se va a decepcionar de mí!-

-¿De qué me voy a decepcionar, Mogami-san?-le dijo Ren entrando también al camerino. Él ya estaba harto de la situación con Kyoko, así que había decidido hablar con ella, por eso fue a buscarla, pero al llegar, escuchó decir a Kyoko que él se decepcionaría de ella.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-dijo Kyoko asustada de su presencia.

-Llega justo a tiempo Tsuruga-san-mencionó Kanae.

-¿Eh?-

-Kyoko, perdóname pero esto es por tu bien-le dijo a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-

-Tsuruga-san-

-¿Sí, Kotonami-san?-

-Kyoko está enamorada de usted-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Mouko-san!-

-Bien, los dejaré a solas-dijo Kotonami saliendo de ahí.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san no le haga caso-

Pero a quién Ren no le hizo caso, fue a Kyoko.

Poco a poco él se fue acercando a ella, dejándola de piedra hasta que la acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Es cierto?-

-No, ya le dije que no-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-Entonces ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?-

-Porque yo…-

-Kyoko…-

Ella brincó al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.

-Kyoko dime ¿es cierto?-

-Yo…Tsuruga-san…-a estas alturas Kyoko ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado nerviosa…y roja…

-Necesito escucharlo. Quiero escucharte decir que me amas.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo también te amo Kyoko-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo-

-Pero…-

-Te amo, te lo demostraré-

Ren se lo demostró. Besándola. Dándole un pequeño y corto beso, dejando a Kyoko de mantequilla.

-¿Lo entiendes?-

-Yo…-

Y la volvió a besar.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Tsuruga-san, yo…-

-Dilo…-

-Yo también lo amo-dijo al fin Kyoko tímidamente.

Y la besó aún más intensamente.

Ren prácticamente devoraba su boca, Kyoko solo pudo aferrarse a su espalda, ya que sus pies ya no la sostenían.

Después de tantos días sin poder hablar con ella, al fin podía disfrutar de su contacto, mejor de lo que se pudo haber imaginado.

Por lo que Ren perdió el control.

Aparte de profundizar más el beso, la mano de Ren empezó a deslizarse por debajo de la blusa de Kyoko y cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharle el sostén…

-Kyoko-chan ¿Ren está aquí contigo?-preguntó Yashiro entrando al camerino.

-Oh, regreso después-dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Yashiro no podía creer lo que vio; vio a Ren deteniendo a Kyoko contra la pared con su mano debajo de su blusa y a Kyoko abrazándolo, totalmente sonrojada. Ambos lo miraban sorprendidos.

Cuando Yashiro salió y Ren miró a Kyoko de nuevo, ella ya no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta.

-¡Yashiro, te mataré!-gritó Ren.

Por suerte, Yashiro había huido por su vida y Ren tuvo que ir detrás de Kyoko.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Respuesta para Dango: No sabes como me reí con tu review, yo también lo quiero así XD te diré algo...todo lo que pdiste está en este capi XD

 **Capítulo 3:**

Ren buscó a Kyoko por todas partes y al no encontrarla se dirigió al Darumaya.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Okami-san.

-Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Kyoko?-

-Oh claro, casi acaba de llegar, está en su habitación, si quiere le muestro dónde es-

-Se lo agradecería mucho-

Y Okami-san guió a Ren hasta la habitación de Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan-

-¿Okami-san?-

-Tienes visita-

-¿Visita?-

Ren entró a la habitación y Okami-san se retiró.

-Hola Kyoko-

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Ren, llámame Ren-

-¿Eh?-

-Por el momento me gustaría que me llamaras Ren-

-Ren…-

-Me encanta como se escucha mi nombre salir de tus labios-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué huiste?-

-Yo…-

-¿Te dio pena porque Yashiro entró?-

-Sí…-

-No te preocupes, Yashiro lo sabe todo-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, así que no te preocupes por ello-

-Está bien-

\- Kyoko-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Conoces la leyenda de la flor de loto?-

-¿Flor de loto?-

-Sí, te la contaré, verás; una bella Diosa se perdió en un bosque hasta llegar a un lugar dónde abundaba el fango, denominado loto, dónde se hundió, este espacio había sido creado por los Dioses para los seres cuyo destino había sido fracasar en la vida, pero la joven luchó miles de años hasta que logró salir de allí convertida en una bella flor de loto simbolizando el triunfo de la perseverancia ante situaciones adversas. Al ser una flor que al mismo tiempo que florece genera semillas, es un símbolo de simultaneidad de causa-efecto, los buenos y los malos momentos abundan en nuestra vida, alterándola y estando sujetos a causas-efectos, esta ley kármica postula la responsabilidad individual de cada uno de nosotros con nuestro destino, así como la flor de loto emerge dónde abunda el lodo, manteniendo la pureza en su esencia, nosotros podemos superar las circunstancias y la calidad de vida que nos haya tocado; además el significado más importante de la flor de loto es la pureza del cuerpo y del alma, simboliza la elegancia, la belleza, la perfección, la pureza y la gracia, la flor de loto roja revela la inocencia y la naturaleza original del corazón, representa las cualidades del corazón, como el amor, la pasión y la compasión-

-Kyoko, para mí tú representas a la flor de loto y en especial a la flor de loto roja-

-Ren…-

-Eres perseverante, nunca te rindes a pesar de todo lo que hayas vivido, eres la pureza en persona, eres elegante, bella, perfecta y aunque tú no lo creas desbordas un amor insuperable, Kyoko para mí eres la luz que ilumina mis días, eres y serás mi flor de loto-

-Ren…-

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

Ren se acercó a Kyoko como hacía un rato, esta vez Kyoko no huye, al contrario, espera ansiosa esos besos, que casi instantáneamente se hacen presentes.

Así permanecen un rato, perdidos en la boca del otro, esta vez sin interrupciones, pero Ren quiere continuar con lo que dejó inconcluso en el camerino, así que cambia la dirección de sus besos, esta vez van al cuello de Kyoko, ella sorprendida solo puede temblar ante el contacto.

-Kyoko, lo siento, pero yo…-

Ren se deshizo de su camisa y de la blusa de Kyoko para poder besar su cuerpo.

Kyoko estaba que se derretía entre tantas caricias.

Ren se quitó también sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo con los de Kyoko, para luego seguir con otra serie de besos.

Kyoko ya no pensaba, solo sentía ¿acaso eso era lo que se sentía estar de esa manera con la persona amada?

Ahora Ren pudo terminar su tarea de desabrochar el sostén de su amada para luego saborear esos pechos tan apetecibles.

-¿Acaso esto se puede sentir mejor?-era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kyoko.

Ren bajó los pantalones y las pantaletas de Kyoko para poder saborearla y llevarla a la cima.

Le encantaba verla disfrutar de sus atenciones de esa manera.

-Kyoko, mírame-

Kyoko lo hizo.

-Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí pero puedo detenerme-

-No-

-¿No?-

-No te detengas-

-Sí eso es lo que quieres…-

Ren se deshizo de sus últimas prendas para entrar en ella. Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, para luego quedarse dormidos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Ren despertó por el sonido de su celular-

-¿Diga?-preguntó al contestarlo.

-Ren, recuerda que tienes una entrevista a las 8 y ya son las 6, no llegues tarde-

-No te preocupes Yashiro-

-¿Ummm?-dijo Kyoko despertando.

-Oh, perdón, ¿te desperté?-

-Oh, por lo que noto, estoy interrumpiendo algo, te veo en LME-le dijo Yashiro colgando.

-Kyoko, ¿te desperté?-

-¿Ren? ¡Ren!-Kyoko llegó hasta la pared del susto-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Oh, ¿no te acuerdas?-

-Pero yo…-

-Kyoko shhhhh, no quieres despertar a los dueños y que me vean aquí ¿verdad?-

-Oh-

-¿Ya te acordaste?-

-Sí…-

-Bien, me alegro que lo recuerdes, pero Kyoko, lo siento pero tengo que irme, tengo trabajo, así que me vestiré-

-¿Vestirte?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que seguimos desnudos?-

-¿Des…? Oh…-

Ren se vistió y Kyoko hizo lo mismo, no sin antes no darse dos golpes por no haberse dado cuenta antes de cómo estaban.

-Bien Kyoko, nos vemos en un rato en LME-

-Espera…-

-Dime-

-Sal por la puerta de atrás-

-Oh, está bien-

Kyoko lo guió y se despidieron.

-Nos vemos Kyoko y gracias…-

-Sí…-

-Qué buena noche tuve, jamás lo hubiera esperado-pensaba Ren mientras conducía a su departamento.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué demonios hicimos!-pensaba un tomate llamado Kyoko.

Después de pasar a su departamento, Ren llegó a LME y se encontró con Yashiro.

-Hola Ren-

-Hola-

-¡Felicidades! Llegaste a tercera base de un solo batazo, ¿quién se lo imaginaría?-

-Gracias, por cierto Yashiro, ¿me haces un favor?-

-Dime-

-Puedes comprar esto-dándole un papel que tenía algo escrito.

-¿Pastillas de emergencia, eh?-

-Lo siento, fue repentino, obviamente no estaba preparado-

-Tranquilo, te las compraré y también un paquete con 100 preservativos-

-¡Oye! ¡No exageres!-

Cuando Kyoko llegó a LME…

-Buenos días Kyoko-le dijo Ren al verla.

-Bu…buenos días-le respondió tímidamente-

-Toma-

-¿Qué es?-

-Tómala, es una pastilla de emergencia, ¿no quieres quedar embarazada tan pronto, verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

-Kyoko-chan, también les compré un paquete con 100 preservativos, espero que les dure por lo menos 100 días-les fastidió Yashiro quién llegaba junto a ellos en ese momento.

Pero a Ren no le dio tiempo de reprocharle a Yashiro y Kyoko tampoco pudo llegar a ponerse roja, por la llegada de alguien más.

-¿Qué? ¿Pastilla de emergencia? ¿Embarazada? ¿100 preservativos? Kyoko, creo que tienes mucho que contarme-

-¡Mouko-san!-

Kanae jaló a Kyoko consigo, sin que ella pudiera negarse.

-Ren y Yashiro quedaron sorprendidos ante esto.

-Ren, hay que contárselo al Presidente Lory-

-Pero no le cuentes todo, si Lory llega a enterarse de esa parte y se lo cuenta a mi padre, me asesinará por haber mancillado a su hija-

-¿Qué? ¿Padre? ¿Hija?-

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de confesar todo, pero comenzaré diciéndoselo a Kyoko-

-Bien Ren, qué bueno que le dirás todo a Mogami-kun, pero para tu desgracia ya escuché todo y en verdad se lo diré a tu padre o incluso puede ser Kyoko la que se lo diga primero-Lory también acababa de llegar.

-¡Presidente!-

-Yashiro me llamó y me contó todo-

-Yashiro…me interrumpiste en el camerino ¿y ahora esto?-

-Lo siento, jejeje-

-Con esa risa no parece que lo sientas-

-Ren, deja a Yashiro tranquilo, pero ¿sabes que el preservativo no es 100% seguro? Necesitan usar otro método, háblalo con Mogami-kun y pónganse de acuerdo-

-¡No pienso tener una plática de métodos anticonceptivos con ustedes!-

Oh Ren cuánto lo siento, pero Lory como cupido y Yashiro como fangirl número uno ya se han reprimido demasiado tiempo, así que déjalos ser, pobrecitos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia; la verdad al principio solo iba a poner el lemon XD pero como el nombre lo puse al azar porque no sabía qué ponerle, decidí investigar un poco sobre la flor de loto y se lo agregué, después pensé en solo dejarlo así, pero terminé incluyendo las dos cosas XD

Esta pequeña historia ha llegado a su fin, pero próximamente subiré otra, espero que dentro de una semana más tardar. Nuevamente gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Skip Beat no me pertenece, así que mejor me dedico a escribir fics y más fics...

 **Capítulo 4:**

Kyoko había salido viva después de su encuentro con Kanae, aunque tuvo que contarle todo, por lo que tuvo un buen sermón de su parte.

Unos días después, Kyoko había recibido una llamada de los padres de Sho y quedaron en verse para almorzar.

Ese día, Kyoko se encontró con Okami-san y Taisho-san, los padres de Sho y entraron a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante.

Kyoko les contó un poco sobre lo que había pasado con su hijo y del hecho de que ella también había entrado al mundo del espectáculo.

Pero lamentablemente para Kyoko, Sho también acababa de llegar.

El reencuentro con sus padres fue encantador, aunque también le dieron un buen regaño por lo que le hizo a Kyoko y al final de cuentas él también se quedó a cenar.

-Shotaro no puedo creer que hayas dejado ir a Kyoko-chan de tu lado-

-Lo siento, mamá-

-Okami-san no es necesario, gracias a lo que hizo Sho pude encontrarme a mí misma y encontré mi pasión-

-Pero Kyoko-chan, él no debió dejarte a la deriva-

-No tiene por qué preocuparse tanto-

En eso alguien conocido entró al restaurante, quién al ver a Kyoko ahí y a Fuwa a su lado quedó sorprendido.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-le dijo Kyoko al verlo.

Ella se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-

-Yashiro quiso entrar a almorzar-

-Ya veo-

-¿Ellos son?-

-Son los padres de Sho, te los presentaré-

-Pero…-

Kyoko jaló a Ren consigo para presentarlo.

-Okami-san, Taisho-san, él es Tsuruga Ren, mi…mi sempai-

Sho se fijó muy bien de esa pausa que hizo Kyoko.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Tsuruga Ren-

-El gusto es nuestro, ¿entonces es sempai de Kyoko-chan?-

-Sí, así es-

-Entonces por qué no se sienta a comer con nosotros-

-No me atrevería-

-Por favor, insisto-

En eso entró Yashiro.

-¿Ren? ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Fuwa?-

-Yashiro-san, ellos son los padres de Sho; él es manager de Tsuruga-san, Yashiro Yukihito-

-Mucho gusto-

-Entonces que se siente también con nosotros-

Ambos se sentaron y pidieron su almuerzo.

-Entonces Tsuruga-san, usted que ha estado más cerca de Kyoko-chan que el ingrato de mi hijo, ¿cómo es Kyoko-chan en el trabajo?-

-Kyoko es una persona muy tenaz, nunca se rinde ante las dificultades, es muy perseverante, honestamente la admiro mucho, además es tan linda, amable y atenta que nadie puede evitar quererla-

-¿Ni siquiera usted?-

-Por supuesto, yo fui uno de los primeros que caí bajo su encanto-

-Tsuruga-san…no diga esas cosas…-le decía Kyoko totalmente avergonzada.

-Solo digo la verdad, Kyoko-

Entre plática y plática pasó el tiempo y Ren tuvo que despedirse, pero ya en el auto…

-¿Yashiro?-

-¿Sí, Ren?-

-Creo que tendré que hacerle la pregunta a Kyoko-

-¿Pregunta? ¿Le vas a pedir que se case contigo?-

-No, no quiero ir tan rápido-

-¿Rápido? ¿Tú hablando de rapidez? ¿Te recuerdo qué fue lo que hiciste con Kyoko-chan en la primera noche?-

-Mmmmmm, a lo que me refería, es que le voy a pedir que sea mi novia-

-Pero Ren…-

-Ya sé, ya lo es, pero cuando me presentó a los Fuwa, hizo una pausa y dijo "mi sempai", así que creo que hay que dejar las cosas en claro-

-Creo que tienes razón-

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante…

-Kyoko-chan, ¿cuál es tu relación con Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Eh? Es mi sempai-

-No lo parece, parece algo más-

-¿Algo más?-

-Sí, se nota que te ama-

-¿Qué?-

-Y creo que tú también lo amas-

-Okami-san, ¿cómo puede decir eso?-

-Lo digo, porque sé que es cierto-

-Bien, Kyoko-chan, Shoutaro, debemos irnos, gracias por todo-

-Gracias a ustedes-

-Adiós papá, mamá-

-Volveremos pronto-

Cuando Okami-san y Taisho se fueron…

-Tu padre tan callado como siempre, Sho-

-Eso no me importa ahora Kyoko, lo que quiero saber es desde cuándo Tsuruga te llama por tu nombre-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-Tú nunca has permitido que nadie te llame sin honoríficos además de mí-

-Tsuruga-san es mi sempai, tiene derecho-

-¿Y desde cuándo te dedica esos cumplidos? Prácticamente dijo que te ama-

-Solo imaginas cosas Sho-

-Kyoko, ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa, verdad?-

-Sí Sho, pero déjame decirte algo, yo no regresaré a Kyoto hasta haber cumplido mi sueño-

-¿Sueño? ¿Vengarte de mí?-

-¡No! Eso jamás sería mi sueño, ese era un objetivo extra, mi sueño es poder llevar a cabo cualquier papel, ser la mejor, la más poderosa, representar a Japón y convertirme en una actriz en la cima-

-Así que es ése-

-Sí, hasta que ese día no llegue, yo no puedo admitir que estoy enamorada de Tsuruga-san-

-Espera, ¿entonces sí lo estás?-

-Ya te lo dije Sho, no lo admitiré hasta que ese día llegue-

Kyoko se levantó y se fue.

-Entonces si lo ama-pensó Sho.

Cuando Kyoko salió del restaurante, recibió una llamada.

-¿Ren?-

-Hola Kyoko, ¿los padres de Fuwa ya se fueron?-

-Sí, se acaban de ir-

-Entonces, ¿te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche?-

-Claro-

-¿En dónde te apetece? ¿En el Darumaya o en mi departamento?-

-¡En el Darumaya no!-

-¿Por qué? ¿ Te trae recuerdos?-

-¡Ren!-

-En mi departamento entonces, ¿A qué hora estás libre?-

-A las 8-

-¿En LME?-

-Sí-

-Te veo ahí entonces-

-De acuerdo-

A las 7:45 en LME, Ren se encontró con Sawara-san.

-¡Hola Ren!-

-Sawara-san, disculpe ¿sabe en qué estudio se encuentra Mogami-san?-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie sobre ese trabajo-

-No importa, no le diré que usted me lo informó-

-De acuerdo Ren-

Sawara-san le indicó el estudio y Ren se dirigió allí.

Al llegar, se encontró con su amigo el gallo, pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo, él se quitó la cabeza del disfraz y quedó al descubierto una cabeza muy conocida para él.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Eh? ¡Ren!-

-Tú eres el pollo-

-Etto…-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Ay por favor Ren, cuando hablaste la primera vez con Bou todavía me odiabas, pero ésta era la única manera en la que podía ayudarte-

-¿En serio? Tienes razón…creo…bueno, de todas formas gracias, Bou me ayudó mucho, pero tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-Cuando le hablé a Bou de la chica de preparatoria y él me animó y me enseñó qué era el amor, ¿no te diste cuenta que hablaba de ti?-

-¿Hablabas de mí?-

-¿No te diste cuenta, verdad?-

-La verdad no-

-Jajajajajaja, ¿con qué otra chica de preparatoria me has visto?-

-Pues…-

-Jajajajaja-

-No te burles-se quejó Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

-Que linda te ves enojada-

-Voy a cambiarme…-le dijo molesta.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-

-¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses!-y se encerró en su camerino.

-Jajajajaja como me encanta molestarla, se ve adorable-

Cuando Kyoko salió de su camerino se dirigieron al departamento de Ren.

-Sabes que no tienes que cocinar, podemos pedir algo-

-No te preocupes, me gusta cocinar para ti-

-Bueno, en realidad tu comida me encanta-

-Gracias-

Cuando pusieron la mesa y comenzaron a comer, tuvieron una plática amena.

-¿Cómo te fue con los padres de Fuwa?-

-Bien, pensé que no tolerarían que sea actriz, pero lo comprendieron muy bien-

-Me alegra-

-Por cierto Ren, Okami-san se dio cuenta-

-¿Se dio cuenta?-

-Sí, me dijo que se notaba que me amabas y yo a ti-le comentó sonrojada.

-Qué perspicaz es…hablando de eso…-

-¿Sí?-

-Te quiero pedir algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Ren se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano.

-¿Ren?-Kyoko estaba sorprendida.

-¿Mogami Kyoko-san, me concederías el gran honor de ser mi novia?-

-Ren…pero si no ya somos…-

-Lo sé, pero quería preguntártelo formalmente-

-Ren…sí… ¡si quiero!-

-Gracias Kyoko-le respondió dándole un pequeño beso.

-Ren, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué le decías a Bou que no podías dejar que alguien fuera especial para ti?-

-Ah…eso…pues-Ren dudaba.

-¡Perdón! No debí preguntar-

-No te preocupes, te lo diré, tenía planeado hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo y tenía miedo de tu reacción-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que…-

Ding Dong…

-¿Quién podrá ser?-

-Yo abro-dijo Kyoko yendo hacia la puerta.

Kyoko abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Otou-san?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holi...sé que ya había finalizado esta historia, pero después de leer el capítulo 236 se me iluminó un poco más el cerebro, así que tendrá unos 3 capítulos "extras", serán sencillitos...


	5. Chapter 5

**Skip Beat no me pertenece. Pero como me encantaría tener a un Ren solo para mí! Lo aprovecharía más que Kyoko...**

 **Capítulo 5:**

-¿Otou-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Dónde está el ingrato de mi hijo que ha mancillado la pureza de mi hija?

Ren estaba mudo de la impresión, ¿qué hacía su padre ahí?

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! Kuon, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Kyoko?-le dijo enojado Kuu mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Kyyyyyyaaaaa! ¿Es ella? ¿Ella es Kyoko? ¡Qué linda es!-Kuu no había llegado solo.

-¿Disculpe?-Kyoko estaba sorprendida de que esa mujer se lanzó a abrazarla apenas la vio.

-Sí cariño, es ella ¿hermosa, no?-

-¡Sí!-

-Mamá, papá ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Kuon, yo vine a matarte ¿por qué a Kyoko?-

-Cariño, tranquilo. Kuon yo vine para conocer a tu novia y de paso cuidar que tu padre no te asesine-

-Entiendo, pero ¿no ven la cara de confusión que tiene?-

-¿No le has contado, verdad?-

-Eso iba a hacer-

-Entonces llegamos en un buen momento-

-¿Qué?-

-Te apoyaremos. Kyoko querida, ¿podrías escuchar lo que mi tonto hijo tiene que decirte?-

-Sí…Julie-san-aunque no se la habían presentado aún, era obvio para Kyoko que ella era la esposa de su otou-san, pero ¿Kuon Hizuri? ¿quién? ¿Ren?

-¿Julie-san? Si a este tipo le llamas otou-san, ¿por qué a mí no me llamas okaa-san?-

-Mamá, no la presiones-

-Está bien…okaa-san-

-¡Kyyyyyyaaaaaa! Tú eres más linda que mi tonto hijo-

-Mamá…-

-Bien Kyoko, ahora sentémonos y escuchemos lo que Kuon te tiene que decir-

Ren le contó todo su pasado incluido lo de Rick.

-Kuon…-al terminar el relato Kyoko estaba llorando.

-Kyoko, no llores-

-Es que Kuon…-

-Tranquila, gracias a ti esa oscuridad se ha ido de mi vida-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, tú eres la luz de mis días-

-Kuon…-

Un flash los interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Nada, solo retratando el momento, se ven tan lindos-

-Mamá…-

-Nada de "mamá", ahora quítate esa apariencia-

-Mi cabello está teñido-

-Entonces solo las lentillas-

-Ok…-

Kuon fue al baño y se quitó las lentillas, al salir Kyoko lo estaba esperando.

-Corn…-susurró al verlo a los ojos-Oh, perdón, es solo que…-

-Tienes razón-

-¿Ah?-

-Yo soy Corn-

-¿Corn? Pero Kuon, ¿por qué?-

-Perdón, yo solo no quería arruinar tus ilusiones y que vieras que tu amado príncipe de las hadas se ha convertido en esta clase de persona-

-Kuon, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-¡Ya sé!-gritó Kuu de repente.

-¡Corn! Así te llamaba la niña que conociste en Kyoto, no me digas que esa niña es Kyoko…-

-Sí, ella es esa niña-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Julie-¿la niña por la que lloraste todo un mes y por todo un año nos pediste que regresáramos a Kyoto para que la volvieras a ver?-

-Mamá, no digas esas cosas…-

-¿Es en serio eso, Kuon?-

-Pues yo…-decía Kuon avergonzado.

-Corn…qué lindo eres-

-Así que Kyoko fue el primer amor de Kuon-

-El único-respondió el aludido.

-En verdad que su hilo rojo está atado-

-Kyoko, ¿me perdonas por habértelo ocultado?-

-Corn…no hay nada que perdonar-

-Kyoko…-

Ren se dirigió a los labios de su novia, pero se detuvo al recordar que tenían compañía.

-Mamá ¿por qué la cámara?-

-¡Kuon! Ya estaba preparada para grabar su beso-

-¡Tú suelta a mi hija!-

-¡Es mi novia!-

-Pero es mi hija y yo la protegeré de lobos como tú-

Julie y Kuu se quedarían a vivir para poder estar con sus hijos y Ren tuvo que llevar a Kyoko al Darumaya, por culpa de su padre celoso ¿Cómo podría ser su padre también su suegro? Ni modos, pobre Ren…


	6. Chapter 6

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 6:**

-¡Corn!-le gritaba Kyoko a su novio por el teléfono.

-¿Por qué tan emocionada?-

-¡El Presidente me dijo que debutaría oficialmente con el papel de Momiji!-

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!-

-¡Sí, al fin!-

Y como Kyoko dijo, al finalizar las grabaciones y cuando el día del estreno llegó…

Kyoko iba vestida con un vestido largo negro de tirantes, pero con la parte de las piernas abiertas por el costado desde mitad del muslo hasta el tobillo. Se veía arrebatadora.

Ren por su parte llevaba un esmoquin negro que lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que ya era.

Primeramente se proyectó en la pantalla el primer capítulo de "El loto en el fango", recibiendo muy buenos comentarios de parte del público presente.

Posteriormente, Lory subió al escenario.

-Muy buenas noches a todos los presentes, como sabrán, esta noche no estamos reunidos solo por el estreno de este nuevo dorama, sino que también lo estamos para celebrar el debut de la miembro número #1 de la sección Love Me, con ustedes Kyouko-

-Buenas noches a todos, la verdad no sé muy bien que decir, estoy muy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, pero si me gustaría agradecerles a todos los presentes por estar aquí conmigo esta noche, en especial al Presidente Lory, a todos los directores y actores que me han guiado, a mis amigas Kanae-san y Chiori-san, a Sawara-san, a Fuwa Sho, a Kuu y Juliena Hizuri que son como unos padres para mí, a Yashiro-san, pero en especial a ti, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, muchas gracias por tus consejos y por tu amor Ren-

Las palabras de Kyoko dejó a todos impactados, ¿Ren? ¿Tsuruga Ren? ¿Se refiere a Tsuruga Ren?

-Ren, ¿sabías que Kyoko-chan iba a decir eso?-

-No, no lo sabía Yashiro, no pensé que lo fuera a hacer público tan pronto-

Los flashes y preguntas de los camarógrafos y reporteros no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Fuwa Sho, lo conoce?-

-¿Por qué considera como sus padres a los Hizuri?-

-¿Usted habla de Tsuruga Ren?-preguntaban los reporteros.

-Tranquilos, les responderé a todos. Fuwa Sho y yo somos amigos de la infancia, eso es todo; cuando Hizuri Kuu regresó a Japón hace un tiempo, yo fui su asistente, desde ése entonces nos llevamos muy bien, incluso él me pidió que lo llamara padre, a su esposa Juliena la conocí hace poco y también me pidió que la llamara madre y con respecto a Ren, sí, me refiero a Tsuruga Ren-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tsuruga Ren? ¿Es su novio?-

-Sí, así es-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Pues cuando lo conocí al entrar a LME nos odiamos mutuamente, con el paso del tiempo nos llevamos mejor, pero teníamos una relación sempai-kouhai y del respeto que sentía por él, no sé en qué momento se convirtió en amor y no solo eso, hace poco nos dimos cuenta que en realidad nos conocimos de niños-

-¿De niños?-

-Sí, pero no nos habíamos reconocido, incluso ya éramos novios antes de darnos cuenta de ello-mintió un poquitín Kyoko.

-¡Increíble!-

Pero tenía que salir el reportero metiche…

-Entonces gracias a Tsuruga Ren te dieron este papel-

Por lo que Lory intervino.

-No, ya que Kyoko fue aceptada en el dorama antes que Ren, además su relación ha sido un secreto para todos, así que eso queda descartado y no solo eso, ¿no se dieron cuenta de su talento en el episodio que acaban de presenciar?-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Fue precioso! Es muy talentosa-se escuchaba decir a los reporteros.

-Entonces de ahora en adelante, apóyenla en su trabajo y en su relación con Ren-sentenció Lory.

-¡Fotos, queremos fotos! ¿Dónde está Hizuri Kuu y su esposa? Ya los vi, ahí están-un par de reporteros hicieron que los Hizuri posaron con Kyoko.

-¿Y dónde está Tsuruga Ren?-

-Aquí estoy-dijo él llegando.

-Pose junto a su novia-

-Sí, posen juntos-

En verdad que los reporteros harían de esto una enorme noticia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que dije que serían 3 capítulos extras, pero dividí el último en 2, así que aún falta un capítulo más. Gracias por sus reviews, me encantan


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto también va para ti Sammy.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

La noche acabó bastante bien, aunque Ren seguía un poco extrañado de que Kyoko hubiera hecho pública su relación.

Así que, ya en el coche rumbo al departamento de Ren.

-¿Kuon, estás molesto?-

-Claro que no Kyoko, solo estoy sorprendido, no pensé que fueras a decirlo, aunque obviamente me encantó, al fin podré presumirte-

-Gracias-

-¿Pero seguro que todo saldrá bien?-

-Yo creo que sí, además el Presidente me ayudó-

-¿Él lo sabía?-

-Sí-

-¿Y por qué yo no?-

-Era una sorpresa-

-Wow, pues en verdad fue una grata sorpresa, pero tengo una duda, entiendo porque mencionaste a mis padres, pero ¿y Fuwa?-

-Es que…cuando me encontré con sus padres, le dije que la única manera en la que aceptaría ante él mis sentimientos por ti, sería cuando mi sueño se cumpliera y aunque mi sueño aún está iniciando, ya no quise seguir ocultándolo, además Sho fue una parte fundamental de mi inicio en la actuación-

-Bueno, no me agrada del todo, pero está bien-

-Gracias por entender-

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Ren…

-Bien, como ya cenamos supongo que nos dormiremos de una vez, además mañana tenemos el día libre, así que podremos disfrutarlo y dormir hasta tarde-

-Mmmmmmm-

-Entonces, ¿quieres ducharte tú primero?... ¿Kyoko? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?-

Ren se acercó a ella y como tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?-

-Es que yo…-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres decirme algo?-

-Kuon, yo…-

-¿Sí?-

-Lo que pasa es que…-

-Dime-

La cabeza de Kyoko era ahora un tomate.

-¿Kyoko? Dime que pasa-

-Ha…-

-¿Ha?-

-¡Hagámoslo!-gritó de repente, dejando a Ren sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-No me hagas repetirlo-

-¿En serio me estás pidiendo que lo hagamos?-

-¿Algún problema?-

-No, para nada, solo no pensé que quisieras hacerlo otra vez tan pronto-

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Han pasado 6 meses!-

-No sabía que llevaras la cuenta-

-¡Kuon! ¡Solo di sí o no!-

-Pero por supuesto que sí Kyoko, recuerda que Yashiro-san me compró una caja de preservativos-

-No es necesario-

-¿Por qué?-

-Estoy tomando pastillas-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace 6 meses-

-¿Es decir que en verdad llevas esperándome 6 meses?-

-Sí, ¿tú qué crees?-

-Oh pues te recompensaré por tanto esperar y multiplicado Kyoko-

Ren no le dio tiempo a Kyoko de agregar algo más, simplemente se lanzó a su boca.

Entre beso y beso se iban dirigiendo a la habitación que en ocasiones compartían, qué más no le hubiera gustado a Ren que tenerla ya viviendo con él, pero el padre de ambos no lo permitía.

Cuando llegaron a la alcoba, Kyoko desabrochó como pudo la camisa de su novio y se la quitó. Sus manos se dirigieron para bajar el cierre de su pantalón, pero él no la dejó, ya que la empujó un poco para hacerla caer en la cama.

Los tirantes del vestido de ella estaban caídos, tentando en demasía a Kuon. Con su mano derecha pasó la mano de Kyoko por arriba de su cabeza. Con su mano izquierda alzó un poco el vestido, le bajó su ropa interior y tomó su pierna para pasarla sobre su cintura.

Kyoko acariciaba su espalda con su mano libre.

Kuon solo se bajó la ropa necesaria y la penetró.

Ambos estaban sumamente necesitados del otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían ese tipo de contacto y aunque a Kyoko le diera pena admitirlo, lo deseaba, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia, embestida y embestida y varios cambios de posición, ambos llegaron al tan ansiado clímax, dejando a ambos sonrojados y sudados pero al fin se sentían completos nuevamente.

Como Kuon dijo, tenían el día libre y aunque iniciaron con prisas, tenían toda la noche y el día para disfrutar y así recompensaría a Kyoko por esos meses de espera.

Hicieron el amor múltiples veces, después de cada ronda dormían un poco y volvían a empezar. Jamás se cansarían de ello.

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, la noticia de su noviazgo estaba en boca de todos y el Rey Deva había hecho acto de aparición.

Cuando Sho llegó a LME, fácilmente encontró a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-

-Sho ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

-Kyoko, te recuerdo que tú dijiste…-

-Y yo te recuerdo Sho, que te dije que la única manera en la que aceptaría abiertamente mis sentimientos por Ren, sería cuando mi sueño se cumpliera y aunque mi sueño aún está iniciando, ya no podía seguir guardando el secreto-

-Pero Kyoko, ¿por qué él?-

-¿Viste la entrevista, no?-

-Sí, ¿cómo es eso de qué es tu amigo de la infancia? Yo no lo conocía-

-¿Recuerdas cuándo me escondía para llorar?-

-Sí-

-Ahí lo conocí-

-¿Y por qué no lo habías reconocido?-

-Porque yo lo conocía por su nombre real-

-Pero yo…-

-Sho, yo sé que te dije que quería vengarme, pero ahora solo quiero que me observes-

-¿Qué te observe?-

-Ve como avanzo, cómo llego a la cima y solo así te darás cuenta cuánto ha cambiado esa niña que solía seguirte a todas partes-

-Kyoko, eso ya lo sé-

-Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti Sho, podemos quedar como amigos, por eso te mencioné en mi discurso, porque sin ti yo no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, ni me hubiera reencontrado con Ren-

-Kyoko…-

-Así que si me disculpas, mi novio llegó por mí-

Sho no pudo decir nada más, solo veía a Kyoko alejarse e irse a los brazos de Tsuruga Ren.

Él desde el inicio fue su rival y ahora con mayor razón, pero solo esperaba que esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga durara para siempre, ya que después de todo lo que ella había vívido, se merecía lo mejor. Ella era en verdad una luchadora, si él hubiera vivido lo mismo que ella, no lo hubiera soportado.

En verdad que Kyoko solo se podía comparar con una bella flor de loto, que ha luchado para salir del fango y poder ser admirada por todos.

-Acéptalo Sho, estás enamorado de ella y ahora ya no regresará contigo, es de Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Ren? Qué ironía, considero a Kyoko una flor de loto y la persona con la que está se llama Ren. Ironías de la vida Sho-

-Ahora solo me queda observarla y admirarla, pero mi corazón permanecerá incompleto sin su elegancia y pureza a mi lado-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora sí, esto ha llegado a su fin. Quise terminarlo simple pero lindo. Gracias por todo y nos vemos próximamente en la continuación de ¿Quieres entrar?


End file.
